More Than Just The Real Deal
by RestlessBaller32
Summary: When Ashley Cheats on Spencer after 4 long years together, Spencer can't take the pain and heart break and she moves..... On HIATUS, I just have no time for anything these days, Im very sorry guys. Life is getting harder and i need Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Me Duh. Restlessballer A.K.A Jen.**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Spencer//Ashley**

**Summery: When Ashley Cheats on Spencer after 4 long years together, Spencer can't take the pain and heart break and she moves away she needs to find space in what has happened to her. Leaving Ashley behind to play with her feeling Spencer finds her own way to deal. Ashley messes around to heal the pain of her lost love. Spencer turns to depression and never really gets over the heart break. Two years passed and after one bad time in the sack Ashley realizes that not only is she dying to have the love of her life back that she needs the blonde back in her life and she'd go to any height to get her back.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. I was simply just bored and wanted to write. I liked it so im posting it. If you don't like whatever i don't need your approval. **

**Warning: This Story will have girls kissing and Lesbian sex. If you are not into reading something like that then look the other way because im not just going to stop writing for you. **

Chapter 1  
**.Ashley Life.**

Things aren't always what they seem. For Ashley it's the same old story. Father left when she wasn't even old enough to know him. But it didn't stop there, as she grew older her mother gave her just what she wanted to shut her up. Always gone just so she wouldn't have to deal with Ashley; leaving Ashley home when she wasn't even old enough to use the oven. Times like that she was thankful for the maids because she was too young to understand what was going on.

Ten years shot by like the past wasn't even there. Ashley found to know her father and regretted it from the start. Steven Davies, big time music artist who didn't have enough loyalty in his body to admit he had a daughter. No child support, no money, no phone calls. Ashley didn't understand why she had to love a man she hadn't know for the most part of her life. When she needed him the most he wasn't there. In her young years she wished he would have been there to save her from the misery her two timing mother put her through.

No one really got it and Ashley went into her freshman year with no friends, but many enemies. Tons actually. Madison was the main one and everyone else just followed behind her. Madison was head cheerleader, bitch of the school and bully to everyone she didn't like or didn't look good enough to be her friend. Unfortunately Ashley was on the hate list and wasn't going to get off of it if she was to save her own life.

Then there was Aiden, Star basketball player. Hot body all around nice guy and when Ashley didn't know who she was, she liked him. She liked talking to him and the way he gave a damn about what she was going through. He liked how he had Madison cool off on the cruel joke that was spat from her mouth every second that she wasn't talking about something else. Aiden was her savor and to tell the truth she liked him. The shocking truth hit her when at almost the end of freshman year he conjured enough guts to ask her out.

They dated the summer but it ended at the end of summer when Ashley wasn't feeling like herself. She wasn't sure who she liked and if she even liked Aiden anymore. But she loved him she told herself many times in her head but when she thought hard about it she wasn't really sure that she loved him or who she loved. Aiden was hurt and so was she but Ashley needed time to figure out who she was and if she even really like guys the same.

At the beginning of sophomore year, Spencer Carlin walked into her life. It hit her like a brick hard and fast. Was she crushing on a girl or was she just dreaming that she liked a girl. And even if she was dreaming; how could she even think about a girl in that way. In those moments when her thoughts caught her she thought even harder, she realized that for a long time now she has liked girls.

Spencer was perfect everything Ashley was looking for. But can she be everything Ashley needs especially when things get so rough that both of them are not sure they can take it. Ashley finds that Spencer is the perfect girl. The one for her the only one that she will ever need. When everything goes crazy they stick together.

After 4 years and the rest of high school and one year through college Ashley makes a mistake that would ultimately cost her the rest of her love life. She gets tired of the same old life and thinks she needs something new. Something newer than Spencer. Something that will make her realize just how much she loves Spencer. But what she gets in return is heart break and heart ache.

Spencer finds out about Ashley's cheating ways she finds out about what Ashley did behind her back and in the end she can't take it. She leaves she packs her things not wanting to leave but wanting to forgive. She leaves. Spencer packs up and leaves a note moving away and trying to get back on her own path. Did it help or is she still dwelling over her lost love?

Ashley is not the same. Ashley loses the pain by taking her body into different exploring places. She figures that she messed up and won't get what she wants back so why dwell on something she can't fix. But after one bad night and one bad time will she be able to get the love of her life back? Can she fly half way around the world to confess how much love she has for the blonde and how screwed up she is.

Will Spencer take Ashley back or just turn the other cheeks. Can the past be forgotten and the future be looked at. What happens when Ashley accidentally cheats again and its not her fault at all but she will take the blame and risk loosing the love of her life because in order to live you have to make and take risks.Will all fall through or end up a disaster?

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:****Me Duh. Restlessballer A.K.A Jen****  
****Category:**** Slash****  
****Rating****NC-17****  
****Disclaimer****: I ****do NOT own any of these characters. I was simply just bored and wanted to write. I liked it so im posting it. If you don't like whatever i don't need your approval. ****  
****Warning:**** This ****Story will have girls kissing and Lesbian sex. If you are not into reading something like that then look the other way because im not just going to stop writing for you. ****  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Pieces From The Heart.**

"Oh god. Right there" Ashley moaned loudly when her G-spot was hit multiple times. She was ready to climax when the girl between her legs did a slight roll with her tongue to her G-spot, her eyes rolled backwards and she slammed her eyes shut seeing many different colors her body was limp to the amount of pleasure that went through her body like fireworks.

Panting hard finally coming down from her amazing orgasm she saw the brunette women come back up to her, she kissed those soft tender lips gently pulling her close and putting the blankets over the both of them. Ashley would wait until the girl went to sleep and then slowly pull herself out of the bed and grab her clothes on and take some cash from her wallet and leave. It was daily night to night thing she would do.

As they lay there Ashley slowly caught her breath and went back to breathing normally. As the girl snuggled into her she held her close leading her on slightly until she fell fast to sleep. Ashley's eyes darted to the ceiling and her brain wondered so that sleep wouldn't take over her body. Her mind wondered to thoughts of Spencer. Why now though? She just had sex and was going to leave in a few hours.

Spencer fluttered through her mind lingering for hours. She thought of all the good times they had and all the times they would spend making out and being close to each other and when those times changed Ashley resorted to well… This…. Being with girls every night and not caring what other people thought o her. When she was with Spencer, she always cared about what she looked like and if she looked good enough for her or if she needed something extra.

About three hours had passed but Ashley hadn't moved quite yet. She was still thinking about how good she had it with Spencer and how she had thrown it all away for someone so stupid. She could have been sleeping with Spencer right now but she was currently lying in bed with some girl she picked up the night before. She sighed a heavy sigh and looked over at the lock shaped clock on the girls night stand.

It read 4:30am, Ashley slowly slipped from the bed. She was practically a pro at it now. She could slip from everyone's bed without waking them. Anyways she grabbed her clothes and got dressed wishing that she was watching Spencer sleeping and not some girl she didn't even the name of. She sighed heavily and grabbed the girls purse when from the corner of her eye she saw the girl move. She stopped all movement and watched her carefully hearing her mumble.

"A—Ashley? Mm where did you go baby?" She heard the mumble and whispered softly. "Go back to sleep sweetie im just going down stairs to get some water. I'll be back up in a minute." The girl smiled and pulled the blankets over her shoulders cuddling into the blankets trying to find the warmth Ashley had given her moments before.

Ashley reached into the women's Purse and pulled out the clump of hundreds and dug her hands into her pockets grabbing her keys and heading out the door quietly moving down the stairs and slipping out the front door and to her car. Ashley sat in her car for minutes letting everything from the night that her and Spencer had broken up to the present night. Inside her she knew she done wrong but how was she to make it right?

Forty-five minutes had passed before she started up the car and left the place of her most recent sex. She headed home and she was lucky to find the highways clear of all traffic. It took her fifteen minutes to get home and 10 more minutes before she was laying in bed.

"Why did I have to mess up so bad? I'm such a screw up." She said to herself before changing into her pink booty shorts and white tank top black writing across her breasts saying "I Didn't Do It." She brushed her hair and walked to her bed laying under the blankets and cuddling into her pillow and blankets. After clearing her mind she fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author****: Me Duh. Restlessballer A.K.A Jen****  
****Category**** Slash****  
****Rating:**** NC-17****  
****Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own any of these characters. I was simply just bored and wanted to write. I liked it so im posting it. If you don't like whatever i don't need your approval. ****  
****Warning:**** This Story will have girls kissing and Lesbian sex. If you are not into reading something like that then look the other way because im not just going to stop writing for you. ****  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Spencer's Story.**

When you try to hard, do you keep trying or is giving up your only option? Maybe Spencer should give up. She has nothing left. Nothing to stand for anymore. Ever since Ashley cheated how is she supposed to deal with something that hurt her so bad. She thought she was enough, The blonde gave Ashley everything she needed everything she thought was adequate. Four years and things just ended.

Well before I go into the present and what Spencer has been like for the last two years, maybe a little background information is needed. Spencer Grew up in San Diego for the most part of her life, she only started moving from place to place when she was 12. Year to year she would be in a different place. Making new friends, giving up an old life for a new one.

When Spencer moved to L.A. She thought it would be the same old story only this time her mother agreed to stay in this one spot until Spencer Graduated high school. Margaret, Spencer's mom didn't know what was really about to happen to Spencer's life and in her words it was a sin.

Being 15 and a sophomore in high school was hard enough, especially on the first day of school. She didn't know anybody but everybody seemed to know her. Seemed to like her and she was instantly in that crowd she prayed so much not to be in. She didn't want to be known as the bitch or known as the gossip girl. She wanted to be know as Spencer.

"Hey I hear your new… Names As……" Ashley was rudely interrupted by Madison who had walked up to see Spencer talking to the school Lesbian. Madison leaned down and brought her lips up close to Spencer's ear covering her lips with her hands she whispered. "Don't talk to that girl she's known as the schools lesbian. She'll trap you in her clutches" Madison pulled away and took steps past them.

"Come on Spencer we have things to do." Spencer let what she just heard sink in. It lingered through her mind for a long time and in the back of her mind this was an out she was looking for a simple thing that could cure her from a life she didn't want. Finally being snapped out of her thoughts she looked at Ashley with sorry eyes and then to her friends. "No. I think im going to stay here and get to know my uhm…… new friend." Spencer didn't drop her gaze from Madison but she could feel the flame burning in Madison ready to blow.

After that day Spencer and Ashley became good friends, best friends and then that whole best friend thing turned to dating and then to girlfriends and that's where the problems came in. Everything was great until Margaret found out about the whole ordeal and tried to break them apart. Lucky for them though they stayed strong till Senior year when yet another altering situation came up and that was graduation.

What were they going to do, It was right around the corner. Spencer wanted to go to college and Ashley wanted to follow. Where ever Spencer was going Ashley was going to follow because that's what love was all about and that's how strong their love was.

I Say was because the first year of college I guess Ashley was so overwhelmed with how many women their were at our new school that she just could stay with me. She needed all of them and me too. I wasn't willing to work like that so she cheated on me and broke my heart. She broke it so bad that It's still broken and It hasn't really healed yet. I was supposed to be the only girl for her. The only girl she wanted and needed. Isn't that enough?

You'd think it was but I guess not. So I left I could dare look at her or touch her the same because believe it or not it was like touching someone else. Someone I thought I knew. I left during the night, packed up and walked out…. She begged for me to stay but I couldn't. I needed to breath I just needed to.

Now two years later Spencer is big time with her job. She writes for a magazine the advice column of the magazine. Some magazine called Teen Vogue. It was highly popular and Spencer was in shock the day she landed the big break. It was the second most happiest time in her life and for that she was better than ever.

Sometimes she would wonder. Wonder about all the things she could of done to keep Ashley. What she could of done to keep them together. Maybe if she wouldn't have left Maybe if she would listened and they would have gotten through it together. Spencer now two years later wasn't over her ex, no she was far from being over her, but she was better and she forgave Ashley. Now her only problem Is finding that girl she once knew and patching it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author****: Me Duh. Restlessballer A.K.A Jen A.K.A Krystal****  
****Category**** Slash****  
****Rating:**** NC-17****  
****Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own any of these characters. I was simply just bored and wanted to write. I liked it so im posting it. If you don't like whatever i don't need your approval. ****  
****Warning:**** This Story will have girls kissing and Lesbian sex. If you are not into reading something like that then look the other way because im not just going to stop writing for you. **

**Chapter 4**

**Predicable.**

**Spencer's POV.**

"I'm busy right now Fred, Ask me later." Spencer spoke from behind the stack of papers on her desk. Her boss was standing in the door way and was asking her to run and make copies for him and go get him a coffee but just earlier that day he had asked her to get all these papers done and into him by three. It was 1:30 and she still had a huge pile on her desk. She needed quiet and time and those were the two things she could get any of.

"Fine then just get it to me when your done." He sounded mad but she didn't care. There were many people around the office who could do his dirty work for him but every time she got stuck with it. "Alright when I'm done I'll get it." Spencer came off more frustrated than usual but she was on a dead line and no one would leave her alone. She had enough.

Around 2:45 she had finished the pile on her desk and they were all filled by her assistant. She decided to go out and get that coffee for her boss but first she did the copies before grabbing her keys and heading out to her car. A smile printed on her face when she reached her Mustang GT and unlocked the door putting her purse and the copies on the passenger seat.

"Damn where did I put my……" She smiled when she reached down just below the seat to find her black shaded sunglasses that cost her almost $200. I know expensive and all but they were worth it. You gotta ride in style. "Ah here they are." She slipped the shades against her toned skin covering her eyes and blocking the sun from them.

She started up the car and pulled out of the drive way. She headed down the street to the star bucks coffee. She parked the car in the parking lot and shut the engine off she opened up the mirror and checked her make up and her hair. She smiled at the reflection before stepping out of the car with her glasses on top of her head and going inside.

Spencer stopped though. She stopped dead in her foot steps and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at and thought about all the things she could do. She took in a deep breath. Why now was she thinking about this. Was she ready for this big step. Was she going to forgive and forget.

Spencer just needed to talk to her, Just needed to get things straight. She scrolled down to the name and pressed talk. She put the device up to her ear and impatiently listened to it ring. Every ring made her more frustrated and more impatient. When it finally went to voice mail Spencer heard the beep and started talking.

"Look Ash… I know it's been two years since the last time we talked but I think im ready and I think we need to talk. I forgive you and but you have to know that I had to get away. I had to breath and that's why I left. We'll uhm I have to go but if you do want to talk then meet me at 18917 SW st. the café on that street is on the corner. Around 8? I'll wait till nine before I head home…… bye Ash"

Spencer sighed and hung up the phone and shoved the cell back deep in her pocket and walked on ward into the coffee shop.

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley finally woke up around 11:00 am she didn't know she was going to sleep so long but then again she was pretty tired. She had a bunch of messages on her phone from many friends who wanted to go out tonight and others just yelling at her for ditching them. She sighed as she listened to each voice mail. Some were from close friends wanting to be with her tonight and some from her mom wanting to know if she could get some money

After most of the calls were returned she opened her phone again to find one missed call and one new voicemail. A confused look came upon her face when the number was really unfamiliar she dialed up her voicemail and put in the four-digit code before the operator came on and directed her to the message.

She listened carefully to the voice. It was so familiar that she didn't need to listen twice she just did. She wanted to hear her voice again possibly smell her scent again but that wasn't possible. After she hung up the phone the message lingered in her mind for a long time. She lay there for a few hours just thinking about her voice the way she sounded and more importantly she needed answers.

Ashley finally got up around 3:30 which only gave her 4 and a half hours to get ready. She needed to be on time she needed to show this girl that she still cared and that she still wanted to be with her. Ashley did still want to be with her. She didn't mean to mess up she didn't mean to cheat she messed up so bad.

Ashley got in the shower, she took a long one something to pass the time, it was hot and it steamed over the length of her body. Still long and skinny toned and tan. But her hair looked darker in the water. For moments she just let the water run the across her body, for moments she just thought about Spencer and about all the good times they had. Then she thought about how she messed up.

Tears filled her eyes and she knew it was to much. She slid down the back of the wall and just thought and for the first time since their break up she was crying, she was grieving over the fact that she had no one. No one that cared about her or showed her that they cared. Spencer had been that person. Spencer was always there and for the first time she was realizing just how much she needed the blonde.

When forever came Ashley got out of the shower washing her face from the still moist from moments ago. She got dressed slowly keeping her hair up in the towel. She smiled to herself in the mirror when she put on a red and black gown, one strap to the side made with all cotton. She shut her cell phone off and put it in her purse. She needed to show Spencer that she was only there for her and no one else mattered.

Around 7:00 Ashley finished everything. She was starving but she was fine. She was going to wait until dinner tonight to eat. She wanted Spencer to do most of the talking. Ashley would eat her food and let Spencer poor out her feelings, but when Spencer was done she would poor her guts out.

Ashley took a deep breath at 7:30 and got in her car starting the engine she pulled out of the park lot and onto the street heading straight for the restaurant no stopping so determined to see the girl she fell in love with and try her dandiest to win her heart back.


	5. Chapter 5

To My Viewers. Thank you for the reviews and im trying so hard to get each chapter up as soon as I can. I hope you like my story and if you want something to happen in the story let me know. I'll consider it and just maybe you'll find your idea in one of the chapters.

**Chapter 5**

**Forgiven.**

It's hard to believe that I'm actually going to see my first love and my only love, after two years I didn't think I was going to see her or even talk to her again but I want to mend things and see if there still is a chance. I could jump from my seat and leave this place, but its too late now because she's walking through the door in my favorite red and black dress and those diamonds god damn they always get me like that.

I raise my hand so she can see and here she comes. She's coming my way now oh my god she's standing right in front of me. I can see her lips moving and I pray I get to kiss them again. WHOA wait Spencer, she's the one that cheated on me, but I put that behind me and I want to get on with being with her after things are cleared in the air.

I see her lips moving and I stand up and look deep into those pretty blue eyes. God they make me melt but I have to listen stop talking to yourself Spencer listen to what she's got to say. Standing now in front of her I smile one of my best smiles and I focus on what she is trying to tell me rather than what she is wearing or thinking.

"I'm really glad you called, I didn't know if I was supposed to call you or not. I just couldn't come up with the right words." I smile as her words linger and swirl in my mind a few moments before I walk to her seat and I pull out her chair thinking about what I'm going to say. "Sit and slow down… lets eat first and then start talking okay?" I say softly waiting for her to take her seat.

I look at her a minute and she isn't saying much, Is she mad at me? Oh my god she is. I have said sorry so any times and I know its my fault and more than anything I'm sorry, please tell me she's okay and that she has just put the past behind her. I take me seat across from her after nodding my head. She looks so beautiful in that white dress. But I can't think about what she looks like I need to hear what she is saying.

I push her seat in slowly and then walk to take my own seat across from Ashley. By the look on her face I can tell she is thinking pretty hard and maybe its easier to just talk about this now than before we eat. "I changed my mind I want to talk about this now but I don't want you to say anything until I'm done okay?" I say and look deeply into her stunning eyes. She nods and I continue.

"You hurt me Ash, You broke my heart and made it so I couldn't love again. I have only had eyes for you and you hurt me. You cheated on me for no reason, I was giving you everything you need I was there for you when your father went missing and that still wasn't enough. I was so hurt and so lost two years ago….." she stops talking and I look up from the table and I make eye contact. I'm almost in tears because this is hurting me so much to know that I'm the cause of her heart break.

She looks up to me and she's not saying anything like I asked her to do because I just needed to get these things out and she needs to know that she broke my heart. She was the only person I wanted to be with and im thinking that its still that same thought in the back of my mind. Am I ready to be with her again or am I just saying I am. She has tears in her eyes now and I know she's about to cry because she's realizing how much she really did hurt me.

"You can talk now." She tells me I can talk now and for the first time its hitting me. I broke her heart and I want her back. I want to make things right. I want her to be happy and I want to stop screwing around and messing up. It hurts to know I hurt her. Tears roll down my cheeks and it's a surprise because I never cry unless its for something that is earth shattering heart breaking and well this moment is.

"Spence, you have no idea how much I blame myself everyday, how hard it is to look at you with out feeling your pain as well as mine. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I mean it from the bottom of my cold heart." Her voice has broken now and all I want to do is scoop her in my arms and hold her. She's so beautiful and its driving me crazy that she's crying. She never cries and she's crying over me. I take a deep breath and I stand from my chair and walk over to her.

I kneel down and I reach my hand up and I clear her hair from her face and tilt her chin up slowly and I catch a gaze into her beautiful blue eyes and I smile. I talk so softly. "Ash I have forgiven you. It took me a while to forgive you but I have now." Spencer said and Ashley was happier inside then she was in a long long time. She let a small smile break out on her face and she just didn't want her touch to go away.

"Do you think you could give me a second chance?" Ashley asked the question they were both thinking and her heart started to pound and beat against her ribs. She was scared of the answer but also needed to know. She had hope in her eyes when Spencer was still thinking up an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Sex.**

_**Spencer's POV**_

And the question that has been clouding my mind for the longest time is finally answered. Its been a week since we met up and a week since we got back together and we're not wasting anytime. We're together everyday all day and I even took a couple weeks of a break from work just so I can spend time with her. Ashley doesn't have a job so for a week now all we have been doing is laying in bed and having sex. Eating when one of us gets up and watching TV.

It feels so good to have her back. To be laying in the same bed with her again and to know that she is my girl. I don't know how I went two years with out this girl and I don't think I can go a day without her now. I'm glad things are finally okay.

Anyways, Now we are laying her in bed watching some TV show that we are both not paying attention to because we are more fascinated with touching each other just so we can hear the other moan. Ashley is too tired from the unbelievable orgasm that I put her in just hours ago so she's just touching me to hear me moan. I picked up a few tricks while we were apart and I would spend hours in the bathroom touching myself and giving myself the pleasure that I wished someone else was giving me.

"oooh" I say breathless because she has been rubbing my clit for the past 15 minutes and its turning me on and making me so damn wet that I just want her so bad. I turn to lay on my back and I spread my legs to give her more access to my throbbing clit. I then tilt my head back when she hits just the right spot to make me cry out for her. "Ash please I need you" I'm overly turned on as you can tell and she's teasing me.

Ashley moves to lay on top of me her breasts draped over mine and her nipples still hard. I guess she's not tired anymore because she's teasing my entrance and my hips are bucking at her to enter me. It feels like I can't breath, I'm so weak just from the feel of her touch. I want her to touch me more. I want to feel her, really feel her inside me.

"One finger or three babe?" She says and I can hardly get any words out. My body is covered in layers of sweat and all I want to do is scream for more. "Th…." A moan interrupts what I am going to say when I feel three of her fingers slip inside me and move around. My hips automatically rise to the invasion and my heart speeds up. She hits my G-spot again and again as she shoves her fingers in and out of me slow but hard. The first time we did it which was about three days ago I winced because I was tight from about a month of not pleasuring myself.

She's started up a rhythm and I move my hips to that rhythm my heart clenching in my chest I can feel it all building up inside me ready to pour out but I draw out the orgasm as does Ashley, she knows I'm close but she doesn't want me to cum just yet.

Her thumb circles my clit hard but pleasurable and I press my hips up and my had goes back into the pillows and she moves down my body her fingers still so deep inside me and now she is purposely rubbing against my g-spot just so she can hear me moan. "ooo yes ash" Her hands move to my hips to hold them down and my breathing speeds up faster. She takes her fingers out of me and slides them in her mouth she's taking the taste of me off her fingers and to her tongue. She's always loved to do that.

Ashley is leaning down. I can't see her lean down no but I can feel her breath on my mound and its driving me absolutely crazy for her touch. Now she's blowing on my clit and I can't buck my hips her grip is incredibly tight. I moan out when the cold air hits my Clit and she better get to eating or I'm going to cum any second. Her tongue is now laying flat on my clit with no movement but the warm sensation is driving me absolutely crazy. I can't hold it in its taking to long and all I want is to feel her.

"Eat me. Eat me now" My words come out more demanding then I intended them to but I need her and right now pleasure is overruling my power to eat myself calm. Before I can do anything her tongue is shoved inside me so deep that I'm tightening around her tongue. I'm literally clenching her tongue inside me and she wills to get away. Soon I let her and as I do I feel her go right back in. She's starting a rhythm to where she is only hitting my G-spot and before I can do anything I slam my eyes shut and clench hold of her tongue so damn tight seeing every single color known to man as the pleasure hits me hard and I climax more than I have ever climaxed before.

"That's it baby I want to taste it all" I can barely hear her and my chest is rising so high that I can barely breath. It takes me around 15 minutes to come down from such pleasure and when I open my eyes she is kissing my neck and lying next to me with her legs tangled with mine under the blankets. The smell of sex is in the air and its deathly strong. If anyone walked in they would know for sure what had been going on.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I can't believe she took me back. I mean I know its been a week and all but still it unbelievable. I thought she might want to take a day or so to think about it but she came straight out with it. She wanted me back just as bad as I wanted her back. We've been together a whole week and it just feels so right. I know for sure in my head that I don't want to be with anyone else for a long time she's that girl that makes every piece of my puzzle connect and that the way I want to keep it.

Have you ever felt like if you don't have that person than the world my swell be over because theirs no point in living if you don't have them. Well as of right now with Spencer lying right here by my side that's the way I feel. She took off work for two weeks to spend with me. We have been lying in the same bed for a week now and only move if it is really important. Like food or bathroom. We have been naked the whole week and refuse to get dressed.

Spencer just gave me the best orgasm I think I have ever had. Way better than the girl I fucked a week and a half ago for sure. She has learned more things with that tongue of hers that I have only dreamed to learn. I love it god I love it.

I'm rubbing her clit that is still sopping wet from when we made love about 40 minutes ago. She thinks I'm tired and really I'm just resting so that I can give back to her amazing orgasm. I love the way she moans and makes me want to give her moan. She makes me go over my edge with every moan that she releases. I try to hold back but they make me all hot and bothered.

Three of my fingers slip inside her and just three days ago that wasn't so possible. She was so tight and I didn't want to hurt her so I stuck to one and worked her up to three. She wants more I can tell. But I'm sticking to a rhythm something to draw out her orgasm she doesn't like it, I can tell all she wants is for me to make her cum.

I lower myself on her body so my head is between her sweaty legs and her mound is right in front of my face. Its so beautiful and it smells ripe of her sex the only smell I want roaming my nose for as long as possible. I tease her a while I know it makes her beg and that alone turns me on even more. She's so damn cute during sex she doesn't even get it. I'm glad im making love to her and not some other girl.

I Suck hard on her clit before shoving my tongue deep inside her until my whole tongue is resting on her g-spot that's when I pull out but not all the way and I shove back in her. I hit her G-spot over and over again until she is so close. Her muscles keep clenching my tongue and I know she wants to buck her hips but my hands are there to keep them down. I hit her G-spot three more time with hard thrusts each time she's so close I can almost taste the sweet nectar pouring out. I have tasted her so many times this week and every time her juices get sweeter and make my body tingle and that results with it going to my clit and making me so damn wet I can barely take it.

My tongue has stuck to the same rhythm but it continues to get harder and harder because I want to make her cum so hard in my mouth. Her Muscles clench my tongue one more time before it all pours into my mouth so fast and god it tastes unbelievable. I mean if I was stranded on a dessert island I could eat her for days and still want more. That's how good she taste's to me. I lick up every drop I can possible conjure before I move back up the bed and lay down with her. I smile as I can hear her hard breaths and heart beat in my ears and it's probably the best sound a girl could hear. I know I put her in just about the same if not more pleasure than she put me in.

I kiss her neck gently smiling to myself knowing what I have done. Its great the way she makes me feel and makes me smile all the time now. "Your amazing baby." I smile and lean up some to leave a soft but passionate kiss on her lips, mine still lathered with the taste of her sex. When we pull away I pull the blankets up to our chests and wrap my arms tightly around her pulling her closer to me. I feel her lay her head on my chest on top of the blankets. I smile a little bigger and stroke her back with my finger tips grabbing the remote and turning the television up.

"No baby you are." She says after a while almost as if she needed to think about what she was going to say. I just smile and tighten my arms around her. We lay there watching TV not really into it but more into each other and I think to myself. 'My life couldn't get any better.'


	7. Chapter 7

Reviewers: I'm sorry its taken so long. I've had writers block and I'm a bit sick so its taking longer than I want it to… to get chapters. I'm really sorry I hope you like this chapter though.

**Chapter 7**

**Not All About Sex.**

**Ashley's POV.**

The Alarm sounded in my ear and I prayed for just five more minutes, of course though that wasn't going to happen because it wouldn't stop and it was starting to annoy the fuck out of me. My eyes flutter open to find Spencer reaching over and pressing the button to shut the damn buzzing off. A smile spreads across my features and I wonder why she even bothered setting it. I sigh in relief and think a moment or so.

"Babe why did you set that thing anyways?" she is now turning over and hiding her face in my neck I can feel her soft breath touching my skin and sending chills down my back and body. I bite my lip and wait for a response. "I have to go to work today…" She said and I'm trying not to make a sad pouty face and it seems to be working. I don't want her to go to work I want her to stay here and do things with me. And I mean that in the oh so naughty way. I take a deep breath and try hard not to be upset.

She leans up and I catch her eyes looking my face over until they rest on my eyes and I'm still trying to hold in that pouty face that I'm trying desperately to not let out. She's giving me a soft look and im not sure really what she is about to say but I do know that it's not going to be something I like. "Baby we can't just have sex all day everyday." I know I wasn't expecting that at all. I take a deep breath and run my fingers through her hair. "Why not?" I'm speaking in a mock-serious tone and she knows that im serious. She opens her mouth but I lean up and kiss her soft lips before anything can come out of her mouth

I get those butterflies in the pit of my stomach when I kiss her, her soft lips feel so good against mine and the kiss is growing with passion and love and she's moaning softly against my lips she can't resist my lips and I know she can't and im thinking to myself. 'Am I really going to take advantage of this moment or should I save myself for when she comes home all tried and exhausted is that the time to get her or should I just take her right now with her hot naked body pressed against mine, loving the way she feels against me.' I kiss her deeper and slide my tongue against her lower lip and she invites me in.

Were both breathing hard and I can tell she wants it and I decide against my thoughts and I pull away before my tongue can enter her mouth and she looks disappointed now she's doing that pouty lip and puppy eye thing with me and she knows that it gets to me, but I refuse to give in and go against my gut feeling to just take her right now and put her in so much pleasure she won't be able to stand it. A smile kisses my face and I know im about to let something sarcastic out but she doesn't. "You have to go to work babe remember?" Her jaw almost drops and this is the part that I just can't hold back. I lean in and I nibble her jaw bone and run my tongue along her neck and she moans to my tongue.

When her jaw is back in the spot it was born in I smile and pull away looking into her beautiful eyes. "Now lets go get in the shower….." I stop and think about what I have just said and realize that I said that 'we' meaning that was key word in the whole sentence and she could totally take that in the wrong way before I can open my mouth to speak she opens her and says. "Okay!" She jumps off me and to the bathroom and I smile to her enthusiasm. She doesn't know it but shes not getting anything, maybe if I let her hold out the sex will be ten times better than anything. Can I hold out that long?

**Spencer's POV.**

When the alarm buzzed in my ear I thought I was going to go insane. I slam my hand down on the turn off switch and try to go back to sleep but Ashley is talking now and I can't plus I need to go to work today or I could possibly lose my only job. I like my job and I'm so good at it.

I've headed to the shower. I'm hoping to get some because she has already turned me on past the limit so I want some but I need to go to work. I've never been the one to do a quickie right before I have to go but for Ashley I would do anything. She's already told me that I'm not getting any because I have to work but we'll just see about that. I'm already naked so I waste no time with starting the water, making it the right temp so both of us can stand it and I step in.

Beads of water start rolling down my body so slowly it kind of tickles in all the right spots. My nipples harden to the slight breeze that is being let in from the door being open and from the warm water. I smile when I can smell her in the bathroom. She gives off a scent that makes every nerve ending in my body tingle on end. I bite my lip back and slowly lower my head under the water letting the water soak my dry scalp.

My eyes close but I know she is getting in because the curtain in being pulled back and the cold air is hitting the lower half of my body which only makes me want the feeling of pleasure more than I already do. Ashley's hands are now on my hips and my body is growing weak to her touch like I always have. I smile and flutter my eyes open pulling my head out from under the shower head and I look deeply into her eyes.

"Still not getting any?" I ask and bring my arms to drape over her soft shoulders and a smile greets my features when she shakes her head. "Nope you have to work baby and I'm doing something special for the both of us for tonight and I need all day and for you to be out of the house." She says and I bite my lip when her finger tips move against the beads of water and up and over my hardened centers. I sigh a good sigh becoming slightly wet. I some how know now that she's not going to give in no matter how hard I try so I should stop trying but I'm going to keep giving in to her touch because there's no way I can keep myself from her not touching me or me not touching her.

I gulp back a moan from deep inside my throat and I move a little closer and turn her around so her head will dip low under the shower head and I can see her hair and body so wet. As gross as it sounds this is our first shower in two weeks and its only because I didn't want to get up and neither did she. We have had the smell of sex on us for two weeks. The smell of sweat is ruling every inch of our body and neither one of us cares the least.

Water trickles down her body so heavenly like and can't help but bite my lip when her hair begins to get wet and her eyes close to the touch of the water. My hands start to travel down her body and over her harden nipples, they must have gotten hard the same way mine did because I have barely touched her since we started this shower. In my head I keep thinking about something. I don't want our relationship to be all about sex I don't want my touching her to lead to the bed where we make passionate love because I want to beable to touch her without becoming aroused or have her become aroused. Like cuddling or just holding each other. I don't want just sex.

With these thoughts my hands stop there movement and I rest them over her soft skinned hips and reach back grabbing the soap. I start to lather it over her stomach and breasts then her arms, shoulders and collar bone. I stop a minute when her head comes straight and she catches my gaze. I can tell she's wondering what im doing but im not going to tell her because all I'm really going to do is wash her up and let her feel my hands on her body.

I slowly let my hands wonder down her body and before she can do anything im on my knees running the soap down each of her thighs and over her hips then I drop the soap and slowly move between her legs to grab it, when I look up I can see her wet mound looking down at me almost begging for just one touch. I pucker my lips and reach my hand up to spread her moistened lips before blowing so slowly on her clit. She moans and falls back against the shower wall and I smile. I want to keep her waiting like she needs me so bad it'll kill her if she doesn't have me but I don't want to go all the way because she already said no.

I lean in and take her clit into my mouth and slowly begin to suck on it. She bucks but I reach my hands up and hold her hips against the wall. I suck harder and can taste her wet pussy on my tongue. She's not close but she knows this feels really good, but being Ash, she is trying to hold back, hopefully im doing more than she expected which will make her want me.

"Oh god Spencer… No……….work……shit that feels good." She moans and I know she wants me to stop but she also wants me to go on and do dirty things with my tongue to her, but I don't I pull away before she can moan again and I grab the soap and slowly come back to stand up. I'm face to face with her but her breathing has increased a lot since I was down there. I lean in and whisper in her ear. "Now your going to have to wait until you really want me to suck that hard again on your clit baby." I smile and I pull away washing my body slowly while she controls her breathing.

Her eyes flutter open and her dark eyes catch my soft look, but I can see more than she is letting me see. She's really turned on and the lust look in her eyes and is driving me crazy but now I have to control myself. She smiles softly to my smile and talks in more of a husky tone. "Lets get out baby and get dressed." She says and I nod leaning down and shutting the water off I open the curtain and step from the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my slender body I walk out of the bathroom and to the closet leaving her to think a moment.

**Ashley's POV.**

She left me in the shower, She got her sexy little self out and walked to the closet in the other room but left me in the bathroom to ponder my thoughts about what I'm doing. She doesn't know my plan but I'm thinking she has caught on because now she is teasing me and its not fair. I sigh and step from the shower grabbing a towel and putting it around my body before I too walk out of the bathroom and to the closet. I see her in the closet the towel now removed from her body but also replaced with a bra and one of my pink thongs. I guess it's a good thing we wear the same size because I really like seeing her in my clothes.

She grabs a pair of my jeans and fits them around her body then my white a7x tank top and slips that on her body and damn does she look hot. I wouldn't let another soul wear my clothes but with her she looks really hot and honestly I don't mind. I smile when she starts walking toward me. I'm not even dressed yet this I know but she has to get going and honestly I get that to. She'll be late if she doesn't leave In the next five minutes and I don't want it to be my fault, Well in a way I want it to be but not today. She grabs one of my jackets and slips it over her upper half and she grabs her purse, I smile cause I can see just how determined she is and in a way its really cute.

"So Ash, I'll be here around 6 and then we can do whatever it is you have planned and maybe some unplanned activities." She gives me a wink and I nod watching her lean in and capture my lips. I smile and kiss her back passionately claiming her lips as mine slipping me tongue between her lips I kiss her with a little more passion my heart melting when she circles back a whole few minutes before slowly pulling away. I'm breathless but not as breathless as I was In the shower when she decided to make my clit a sucker. I smile though and she gives me another soft kiss before grabbing her keys and heading out the door to her car. I smile softly when she leaves and I know that sometime soon im going to have to get dressed and get things ready for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Trust Me.**

**Spencer's POV.**

**Spencer's Job, That day. **

I've been thinking for around three hours. Sitting here at my desk just thinking. I have no work to do and I don't see why I'm here when I could so be at home with Ashley but whatever. I guess it's okay I mean it gives me time to process what the hell is going on and what the fuck I'm doing. I took her back almost three weeks ago after a two year break. Am I stupid or simply in love? Is this really love I mean I haven't been with anyone since I left Ashley because I didn't want to get hurt I didn't want to fall in love and put myself out there to get shoved back in a corner of darkness. Why set myself up to get hurt again? I guess I'm doing it because the only thing running through my mind is that I'm giving Ashley my whole self and everything I could possibly give.

"Carlin!!!!!" Is the thing that drops my thoughts and pulls me back to the reality that I'm still sitting here at work. I stand up and open the door walking out I know who yelled my name and if I'm not there in less then two minutes then my job well lets just say I won't have one. I find myself wondering down the hall until I'm standing in front of my bosses door I sigh and bring my fist up to the wooden platform and I knock three times before grabbing the knob and turning it slowly the door swiftly glides across the floor boards I look in to see my boss with his chair turned toward the window and softly speak. "You called?" I see his chair turn slowly around showing the black suit he is wearing and modeling a white shirt beneath the black coat and a black tie normal wear for him or so you would think.

"Shut the door." I turn and shut the door behind me but I don't stray from the spot that I'm in. He probably just wants me to run some Aaron that I can't do because well duh I was thinking and well I wasn't finished. Can't he just have his assistant do it for him or something? Why me and why am I in his office with the door shut? Something doesn't seem right. He stands and I see he is wearing his normal black suit and strip black tie. Boring if you ask me. He has those gray hairs which means he is probably around fifty or something. It's sad and now he is walking towards me and not stopping what the fuck is going on. He's entering my personal space so I move to the left where I can get more space. I don't want him that close to me. Seriously what the hell now he is coming towards me and he has this awkward smile on his face. I'm not liking it one bit and now I have to back up in order to keep my personal space.

"What are you doing?" I ask and try to hide the shakiness in my voice but I think it kind of came out anyways. There is fear in my eyes and I know he can see it but he is not stopping he keeps up his slow stride towards me and I keep backing up until the hardness of the wall hits my back and suddenly I can't move. "I'm hitting on you, what else would I be doing?" He says and now I'm kind of scared because he's about an inch from my face and I don't like him being this close to me. "Well stop please, Its uncomfortable." He doesn't say anything he just reaches his hand up and moves a stray hair from my face and I jump to his touch and I close my eyes which was a real bad idea because now his breath is on my lips and I don't like this situation.

I try to move right but he grabs my arm and pushes me hard into the wall. What the fuck! So I go left and he does the same. I'm freaking the hell out I don't want his lips on me I don't like his hands on me I don't want him near me at this point but he is pushing it and it's driving me off the wall. His hands have an incredible grip on my arms and it hurts I move slightly. "Stop damnit!" With that I use my strength to push him off and into his desk but he comes right back at me. I have split seconds to move but he's got me again, pushing me hard into the bookshelf. Fuck that really hurt. My heart is beating a mile a minute but I need to concentrate. "Why? You know you like it." He says and I can tell his voice is a bit husky and he wants this but I don't. "No I don't so back off." My voice is firm because I'm being serious. If I seriously wanted this then I would have tried it a year ago when I started working here and I wouldn't be so into girls right now and I would be totally straight but I'm not straight and he knows that. "Come on Spencer I can make you straight." Now I'm mad because seriously if I wanted to be straight I would be but I'm not and he needs to respect that.

"Fuck you!" My knee comes up now and I'm using the bit of strength that I have left to hit him where I know it'll hurt. He falls to the ground and I make a mad dash for the door opening it faster then you could probably imagine and turn back. "By the way. I quit!" He doesn't even look at me because he knows that what he did was wrong and he shouldn't have tried it. I make my way back to my office shutting and locking the door, there's no way I want him coming into my office at this point. I grab my cell phone and here come the tears burning my face but I punch in Ashley's number and wait for the rings until she answers.

Four rings later and a few more tears streaming down my face I hear her voice on the other end. "What's up babe?" She says and I'm so hurt I would have smiled but I can't. My voice is going to break and I don't care. "I need you to come get me." My voice broke and now I'm crying even harder. I move under the desk and bring my knees to my chest. "Spencer what's wrong?" She can totally tell that I'm upset and now she is asking what is wrong. Well lets see I basically just escaped rape um I miss you, I just quit my job and all I want to do is go home and cry my eyes out in your arms. To bad I didn't say that out loud but all I do say is. "Just please come get me, I'll tell you later." She doesn't say anything and all I can do is cry because I need her and she's not here. Finally the silence breaks and she says. "I'll be there in five, sit tight." Then the phone clicks and again I'm scared of what could happen in five minutes.

Time is going really fucking slow and I don't know what to do but just sit here and wonder when the hell five minutes is going to be up. I'm deep in thought about what just happened, my heart still pounding against my rib cage and seriously I have no idea what to do so I just sit here. The knock on the door startles me and I don't move and the knock comes again I'm too scared to move to scared to even look. What if it's him what if he is back to actually go all the way and what If I can't stop him? Then I hear a soft voice. "Spence it's ash open the door please……" Is all she says before I slowly move out from under the desk and to the door. I'm still scared to open it. Tears still rolling down my cheeks what am I going to do. "What do I eat for breakfast every morning?" I ask knowing that if it is Ash on the other side then she is the only one that will know the answer. "Waffles with no syrup but strawberries and whipped cream. You like a glass of orange juice with no pulp and you take an apple with you to work just in case you get a little hungry on the way." It's her she just confirmed that. I do like waffles with no syrup but with strawberries with whipped cream and, orange juice no pulp. I do take an apple just in case.

My hand moves over the lock and I undo it slowly and swiftly open the door revealing Ashley standing there. She comes in and I shut the door and lock it one more time. I turn around and collapse in her arms only to feel her wrap her arms back around me. My face goes immediately for her neck and that's where it hides because now the tears are coming much faster and harder and for once I'm not going to stop them. She starts to rub my back and it calms me only a little. I have my arms folded into her chest and I'm scared and hurt and I don't want to move at the moment I just want her to hold me and make me feel safe because I don't feel safe anymore.

Her voice breaks the silence. "Tell me what happened babe." She says and it's an at ease voice, it's soft and calm and she's trying her best to make me feel better. I can't say anything, I'm scared and worried and all I want to do is get the hell out of here. "Not here can we just go please, I don't want to be here nor do I want to see his face." My crying has come down a lot but I'm still upset and hurt. I feel her hand run over my bruised arm and I flinch to it. "Babe it's okay its just me." I hear her say and she slowly lifts my shirt sleeve revealing the black and blue mark. I sigh and look away a moment.

"who did this to you baby?" She says and I look at her and then I look down. "My boss he…" I stop and she looks concerned beyond reason. What am I supposed to say? The truth would be good right? I didn't want to tell her here though. Whatever she wants to know and I can't hide it any longer because it's hurting me inside. "He came onto me strongly and I didn't like it so he got rough and was ready to do more but I wouldn't let him go farther so he got mad and pushed me into a wall and into a bookshelf saying things to upset me more. I kneed him and made a run for it and been in here since." Wow does she look mad or am I dreaming. She has this look in her eyes and its kind of like she's telling me with her eyes. 'I'm going to kill him'

"And I quit and I just need you right now to keep me safe because I don't feel so safe." She nods but doesn't say anything and for a split moment I'm kind of scared of what might come out. She grabs my bag and helps me with my jacket and she walks out before I do but she has my hand and she has a soft grip on it. I look down to the ground as we pass my boss' office. He walks out and Ashley stops dead in her tracks, I do as well but when I look up he's staring that me with this smirk and I can feel that Ashley knows it is him and she is not going to just stand there and let him look at me the way he is. Suddenly I feel nothing in my hand when I look down to see if she is still holding my hand I know that she's not but instead she is walking over to him. He looks at her and she glares that him I know what's coming and I'm not going to stop her. She is protecting me and I like that so why stop her from doing something she enjoys doing?

Her fist raises into the air and I can't help but watch. I need to watch. She brings her fist across and nails him in the jaw hard and its good because his head is down and his hand is clasped over his chin. She doesn't stop there though her knee flies up before I can see it and goes straight to his nose knocking him back up and onto his ass. I'm happy she did it but I can't show any emotion because I'm still shook up by the events of the day. She doesn't even say anything to him she just comes back to me and looks into my eyes with her soft ones and speaks softly. "Let's go…" I hear it and I nod feeling her hand grasp mine and I follow her out to the car, she opens the passenger side and I hop in while she closes it I lock my door and watch her get in as well she shuts her door a second later and I snap on my seat belt and she looks at me. "I'll keep you safe. Trust me." Her voice is soft and sincere and I believe her. "I trust you I'm still a little shook up."

**Ashley's POV. **

So I wasn't planning on what I got. The day wasn't supposed to go like this, she was supposed to go to work come home have dinner with me, watch a movie with me and fall asleep in my arms. Instead I got more than I thought could ever really happen in one day. I'm still a little pissed even after we got home. She is upstairs taking a shower she said that maybe if she took one it would calm her down and she wouldn't be so shaky. I don't know about that I don't think a hot shower/bath would do anything for me at this point. Someone put there hands on my girl I mean she has been my girl for long over 4 years and everyone should know that but still they fuck with her.

I saw the bruises on her arms and what do you think I'm thinking right now? Let me tell you what I'm thinking. I want to beat the living hell out of the guy, her boss, I want to put the same plus more bruises on him for what he did to her and I want him to rot in hell for his actions. Pretty horrible right? I don't care. When it comes to Spencer I would kill for that girl for sure. I just need to calm down I mean he didn't rape her but he hurt her. I need to just calm down from this attempt.

My heart rapidly beats when I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I close my eyes knowing she's there and to savor the moments I have her close to me. She knows exactly how to calm me down. I turn around and my eyes become big because what I see I wasn't expecting. She's just in her towel not dressed not nothing underneath that thing she leans in and our lips meet in a soft kiss I smile some when it's broken and she's taking my hand. So were not going to have dinner tonight because… "Come sit in the tub with me please." Yep she wants to take a bath with me. She wants me to sit there in the tub naked and just hold her, no sex no nothing and your probably asking how I know this. Well it's simple when we were 17 we did the whole lay in the bath tub and talk about our day almost everyday. But I can tell from the look in her eyes she doesn't want to talk she just wants me close to her.

She wants to get over the events of today she's not as shaky and I can tell. I slowly bring my hand up and run my finger tips over the bruises looking into her eyes. She flinches a little but it isn't as much as it was about two hours ago. I nod my head slowly and she smiles softly and it's not much of a smile but it'll do. My finger tips slowly move down her arms and to her hands and I lace our fingers together slowly. Its times like these when I love her the most. When I'm the only one in her life that she trusts or needs me the most, these are the times in my life when I feel that I don't need anyone else I don't have to go screw some chick from the bar. I love moments like these.

She leads the way to the bathroom and I follow. I'm looking at her towel it's pink and it has some design on it. I follow the design. It goes down her back and over her butt and then ends just above the knee. I smile and move back up, this time the swirls of endless designs ends at her shoulder blades. I smile again loving the outline of her slim body. We finally enter the bathroom and I shut the door behind up the click of the lock scares her making her jump a little and turn around. "It's okay your safe." I say In the softest of voices and slowly start to shred the pieces of clothing that contain my body. When I finally get a chance to look around and smell the fragrant that is intruding my nose, I see candles of various colors and smells lit and put in many different places around the room. The lights are off so the only light is coming from the candles. The bathtub is filled with lots of 'bubble bath' and I can tell the water is hot from the mist on the mirrors. When we are both totally in our birthday suits, I step into the bathtub first and rest my back against the end of the tub. She steps in a few minutes later and all I can do is smile and help her in.

She takes a seat between my legs and leans against me covering my breasts from major exposure. I wrap my arms around her rib cage and pull her closer to me so she is pressed up against me she isn't tense or I would feel that she would be. Were quiet and I like it. Hell I should take a hot bath with her more often. It's calming me down and making me forget about the days events. So I was wrong earlier you gonna shoot me? I didn't think so. She rests against me and relaxes her body I slowly start to caress her rib cage so slowly. From two weeks of sex to this I like it more than I could ever love it. She takes in a deep breath and I smile softly. "Baby?" She says and I know she wants me to answer her because if she didn't then she wouldn't have said baby like a question. "Yeah?" My voice is low and soft and she continues. "Keep me safe please?" I listen to her letting her words linger in my mind for a matter of moments before I answer her. "Always." I say and slowly bring my hands to run over her thigh and legs. She shivers under my touch and makes me feel like I'm the only one who can make her shiver.

The water was warm to her body and it felt really refreshing to just be this calm. Ashley felt Spencer relax against her and she knew that Spencer's eyes had closed as that moment so did hers and not another word was spoken. Ashley caressed her legs until she had fallen to sleep and slowly picked her up out of the bathtub grabbing a towel and taking them both into the bedroom where she laid her down on the bed and dried her off grabbing a long t-shirt and panties and slipping them on her girl slowly putting the blankets over her and kissing her forehead before getting a pair of pink panties and a long jersey and crawling into bed for herself and under the blankets. Ashley watched Spencer sleep wrapping her arms around Spencer tightly and bringing her close. She looked so beautiful and at peace like everything in the world didn't Matter because as long as I was keeping her safe that is all she needed and that's what made her happy inside that's what put the smile on her face before she nodded slowly off to sleep holding her true love close to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Can we just resolve this?**

**Ashley's POV.**

So I've been sleeping on the couch for two weeks and I can't stand it any longer. I started up the whole conversation and she went crazy. It all started right after waking up the next day I told her that we needed to talk. Not in that way though. Not in the 'I'm going to break your heart now so get ready.' Way more in the 'lets just talk I have a few things I need to get out.' Kind of way. So we sat down and we started talking. She started with telling me that she hadn't slept with anyone since our break up and now she was only sleeping with me. Then she went on to tell me about her life and how it had just now changed and she was hoping that she wouldn't get hurt again. I just smiled and nodded I didn't know what else to say.

When she finished I just looked down at the ground because what I had to say wasn't nearly as exciting as her news so I looked at the ground for some answers, when I realized I wasn't going to get any I looked back up into her beautiful eyes and I started to talk softly. I told her how I had slept with many other women during our breakup and that it was the only way I could deal with anything. I told her that I was so miserable that I didn't know what to do. That's not what pissed her off though because I went on to explain that I didn't know if I was going to be able to commit to anything serious. And I couldn't get the rest out because she blew up and I couldn't get anything out. When things calmed down I tried again but she shut the door on my face and since then I have been sleeping on the couch.

It's hard not sleeping in the same bed with her to have her in my arms and to just hold her. And its not like I'm not ready for commitment I just want to take things so slow with her and work our way up to something like that. I don't want to mess up again and I don't want to lose her again because I don't think I could handle losing her a second time when I need her so bad. When she's ready to talk then I'll tell her that but she's not listening to me nor is she talking to me and its driving me crazy. All I want to do is explain myself to her but she is being stubborn and not listening to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her come down the stairs and go straight for the kitchen all I'm doing is laying on the couch looking out the window but now my attention is now focused on her and I can't seem to stop watching her. She's getting a glass of water with three ice cubes I think this is my chance but I don't know, I guess I should take it while I have it. "Spencer?" Her eyes turn to mine and now she is just staring into my eyes with a confused look on her face I sigh softly before I continue. "Can we resolve this babe?" She is just standing there and not making any movement at all. "I want to explain to you what I meant because you didn't let me."

Her eyes travel to the couch and she takes slow strides towards it I bend my legs in and I sit up some giving her room to sit down and when she does I look down a moment before looking back up into her eyes, she's being quiet and I don't know why maybe she really wants to hear what I have to say. "I didn't mean to hurt you Spence, What I meant though was that I'm not ready for marriage or commitment right now because I don't want to take things fast because I don't want to screw things up, I don't want to loose you again baby, I want to take things slow until the both of us are ready until I know that we are both ready. Its not that I don't want to be with you for the rest of my life because honestly baby I do, but we need to listen to each other all the way through before we start getting mad."

She's looking at me and she's listening but she's still not saying anything and to tell you the truth I'm getting really freaking scared at this second. I'm getting worried and freaked out that she's not going to talk to me again. I see her reach forward for the table and she put her water down and then looks back at me. I have the most confused face running my features but what else am I supposed to look like? She now moves just a little closer to me but my eyes don't leave hers for a second. She takes my hands and I hold onto hers, did I say something wrong what the hell is going on because I really don't know.

Her lips start to move and I know I need to listen. "Yes we can resolve this…" She says in that sweet sexy voice that I like so much. Its so good to hear her voice after two damn weeks of not hearing it. I smile a bit softly and slowly I lean in and claim her lips in a passionate kiss and to my surprise I feel the pressure of hers back against mine, My hands grip her gently and I move a little bit closer. While the kiss grows deeper and deeper into passion my heart starts to race so fast, I let her hands go and my finger tips travel up her thighs and to her hips and sides I grip softly getting her to moan against my lips, with that moan I know I'm doing something right so I lean in just a little more and slip my tongue into her mouth, I rest it for a second on her lower lip, she though she takes my tongue immediately into her mouth and she sucks on it thus getting a moan out of me.

This goes on for a little while just fighting for dominance and not knowing whose going to get it, the sitting position we had once been in was now me on top of her between her legs hands on her bare skin under her shirt caressing her soft skin around her ribs and her hands on my lower back and my shirt up to my ribs while she rests her hands on my lower back, I take a deep breath letting out a soft moan at the same time the breath leaves my lips and I slowly take her tongue back into my mouth and I suck gently on it before slowly pulling away but leaning in and gently kissing her swollen lips one last time before pulling away and looking into her eyes, I'm breathing hard and so is she but all I can see is lust and passion in her eyes and I smile to myself.

"So baby what were your plans for today?" She looks into my eyes and caresses my lower back with her thumbs I smile and bite my lower lip and look deeply into her eyes she has this smirk on her face now and her hand is slowly slipping up my shirt to the clasp on my bra and I smirk a little when she leans up and whispers into my ear. "This." At that second I feel the restraints on my breasts being loosened. I smile to myself and she brings my shirt up and over my head and its on the floor now. All I can do is smile and look into her eyes.

**Spencer's POV.**

I don't want to do anything today but spend time with her. So I've decided to show her how much i love her and she doesn't get to show me back. She's going to get teased until she's begging for me to make her cum so many times that its hard for her to breath with out moaning in every breath. Once I take her shirt off my hands go to the straps on her bra and i pull that down and off her arms quickly throwing the lacey black bra to the floor with her shirt. Smiling so softly were looking into each other's eyes and its like magic. i want to take her and make her feel good but i want to do it so slowly. When I lean down she takes my lips just how i want her to take them. Our lips part after a few minutes she's panting and has a lustful look coming from her eyes a smile crosses my face my lips traveling down her body leaving hot opened mouth kisses against her hot body its kind of sweaty but it's going to be even more sweaty when i get down with it.

Her neck tilts to the side giving me more room to leave kisses on letting her pant and breath as hard as she can. I smile a little bigger traveling done her body over her collarbone spending a little extra time nipping and tugging on the skin at hand. Sucking gently into my mouth leaving my mark on her body letting the world know and her know that she's my girl and no one else's. I smirk softly before moving down a little further cupping her breast i kiss down the center while massaging her breasts in my hands pinching her nipples between my fingers until they become hard to my touch. My mouth opens to the side of her breast slowly closing seconds after words she's still breathing hard and its making me smile and become very happy.

Slowly my lips maneuver in a circle around her breast until there wrapping around her nipple and im sucking it into my mouth lightly flicking my tongue against her erect nipple sucking harder each time until she can't take it. Her hips slam against my own but im trying to keep myself from being so turned on all the while im thinking of what she has said to me. I can't believe I made her go a whole two weeks without sex without talking without anything because I blew it all out of portion. She's right though I wouldn't let her finish after she said 'not ready to commit.' That was all I needed to hear before I went off throwing her a blanket making her sleep on the couch.

But it was agonizing for me too I mean once you get back into sex and being with someone you love so much you don't want to be a second or a day without out them and being without ash for two weeks was enough to make me realize that maybe just maybe I should listen, so when she called me over to the couch today I was ready to talk about it and resolve everything and I listened and I heard what she had to say, So she's not ready for commitment yet and I never said I was either but in time I think we both will and that's all I'm looking forward to. Hopefully I don't screw it up.

Her moans interrupt my thoughts which isn't so bad because I've switched nipples and the other one is hard and I just like the taste so every few seconds my tongue rolls over and around her nipple as I massage the other one. I just want us having sex on the couch to be slow because after two weeks it made me realize that I love her and I want to show her. My lips finally leave her breasts and slowly start on the places just below her breast. My tongue comes out to run the tip against her rib bones and across to the middle of her stomach I position myself so that my breasts lay upon her pelvis a smile gracing my lips as I run the tip slowly up the middle of her abs, she's breathing so hard I can feel her stomach rise and fall.

Bringing my tongue back into my mouth I form my lips in the form of a kiss with a little hole in the middle I bring my lips close to her skin its all hot and bothered and her pants aren't even off yet. Slowly my breath leaves my lips and collides with her skin this hitches her breath and she's panting a bit hard so turned on by what I'm doing to her I still have more in mind.

My hands make there way to her belt buckle I undo it to get to the button while still blowing on her skin to keep her occupied while I unbutton her jeans and zip her zipper down I stop the slow breaths on her stomach slowly wrapping my fingers around the waist band of her jeans and slowly I tug them down to her knees before moving my hands to her pant legs I tug them the rest of the way down laying them on the floor I look at her and move to her lips for a minute kissing her passionately deep roaming her mouth with my tongue before the kiss breaks and I'm back on my knees at the opposite end of the couch.

I know what she wants I can tell with one glance she's soaking wet and her body is sweating. She's hot and bothered and it just turns me on more that she wants me so much yet I won't give her what she wants just yet. My lips come crashing down against skin where hot opened mouth kissing is shared as they move slowly up her legs to her thigh the kisses dip down against her inner thigh that is wet as well tasting her is like a new adventure everyday. A moan escapes my lips to the taste, im trying so hard to savor it all but the undying hunger inside me wants more and it wants it now.

Instead of just going for it my lips devour her other leg from bottom to top to the inner thigh like i did the other when i come back to the place that smells so good like sex and the heat is so radiant against it I can't hold out any longer I need to taste her just a small good long taste that will keep me wanting more. Slowly I lower her panties to her knees then slowly off her legs and to the floor. Fuck she smells so damn good right now. It's the sweet smell of sex and all I want to do is give it to her but my whole plan was to tease her and make her scream to make her cum.

I position myself between her legs and lower myself down to her I use my fingers to spread her lips apart and I slowly blow cold air against her clit she shivers and tries to arch her hips up but thanks to my hand she can't, she's stuck where she is and I get to tease her all I want. Moving one of my fingers I lean in and take her lip into my mouth and suck hard on it until the taste of her salty wetness is on my lips. Her moans ring over and over again in my ear. "Spencer please." I hear her say and my heart pounds. "Please what..?" A little playfully I ask while sucking again on her lip running my tongue against it. I switch to the other lip sucking on it the same but this time I start to nibble to get a little more out of her.

"Please Make me cum." She says her voice breathless and hoarse I could make her cum right now if I wanted to but I don't, I want her to cum in my mouth the second I'm down teasing and playing with her. I want her to cum so hard in my mouth that her being so turned on and coming so hard makes me cum without her even touching me. I want her to make me cum when she's coming. Hearing her words I smile and release my tongue to the place that is needing so much attention.

My Tongue lays flat against her swollen clit making her arch her back to the air I know she wanted more and that exactly what I wanted to give her. Taking her clit into between my teeth a gentle tug is exchanged and all I want is more of her and need more of her. I smile and start to suck on the sensitivity she has, all she does is moan and arch more soon she'll want me inside her and I know im trying not to tease her but to her this is teasing. She becomes wetter and the taste is so fucking good oh my god. "Baby please stop teasing me." She says and my heart pounds a mile a minute as she starts to move her hips as she takes in a deep breath and moans with words. "Oh god just be inside me please." Oh my god she is so hot when she talks like that to me. I let her clit go and slowly move down.

She's got pre come already ready to leave her body the tip of my tongue laps that up so slowly the tip making slow circles around her entrance before her hips thrust forward and my whole tongue forcing its way deep inside her. Her back arches into the air making it easier for me to get deeper inside her. The tip of my tongue knows exactly where to go and what to do. It starts to work at her g-spot making her wetter and the pressure builds higher in her stomach releasing a strong full out long moan that couldn't of been stopped. She's so close I can feel it and I can't wait for it.

Slow thrusts are exchanged and they continue to get harder and faster and deeper. Her g-spot it hit numerous time and she can't hold it in anymore. She clenches my tongue and my whole body goes limp when she cums so do I. A moan escapes my lips pretty damn loud and hers to she's practically screaming. I keep thrusting slowly until she has come down from her high. I take my tongue out and slowly move up her body laying on top of her she doesn't realize that she made me cum too and that she tasted so damn good. My hand reaches up and slowly moves her from her face leaning down I press my lips to her. She kisses back with just the same.

Grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch as she regains the ability to breath a smile touches my lips as I lay it over the both of us and hold her in my arms she smiles softly and speaks gently. "Your so amazing baby. I love what you do to me." I smile a little more and kiss her cheek. "You have no idea baby." I say under my breath and close my eyes listening to her breathing.

xxx

_**3 hours After.**_

_**Ashley's POV.**_

I guess I fell to sleep because I honestly don't remember moving for the last three hours or so. When I finally do wake up and move around a little I know that I'm naked and that Spencer is lying on top of me. She's got a smile on her face that must mean that she is having a good dream about something hopefully its me or she's awake and she just relaxing against me because she doesn't want to get up. I smile and slowly reach my hand up to her face brushing a stray hair behind her left ear she smiles a little bigger and I know she's awake now softly I whisper.

"Comfortable sweetheart?" She smiles softer but it's a pretty big smile and I can't help but wrap my arms so much tighter around her. Grabbing a blanket I drape it over the top of us and lean down some to kiss her head, she's moving now and I'm wondering why. I smile and release her from my grip before slowly letting her stand taking the blanket from on top of me and wrapping it around herself she wink in my direction and I stand. "You wish I was." What was that for she's doing her little smart ass remarks and all I wanted was to lay with her and be close to her for at least a few more minutes but now she's up and it looks like she isn't coming back down.

I lay there a few more minutes because hello I'm not ready to get I'm not ready to stand and stretch my muscles because all I want to do is lay her and think about what happened 3 hours ago and how pearly amazing it was. She made me orgasm its pretty rare for people to orgasm but despite her teasing ways she hit every spot just the way it needed to be hit and I cummed one of the best orgasms in my life and it was all because of her. It was beautiful and amazing and absolutely I don't know what's the best word you know? Plug it in there and that's what it was that's what describes it best you know?

I see her in the corner of my eye coming back over to me. She stands in front of me with one of her cute little smiles on and her lips are moving I need to toon in. "….. Shower than beach and than whatever happens from there hmm?" Wait what did she just say. Did she mean that she's going to take a shower first and get ready then I'm going to take a shower and get ready and then were going to the beach? Whoa fuck I just got confused out of my mind. She smiles and leans down and kisses me and that clears my mind It lingers for a couple seconds there's some slight movements of tongue and a few shared moans before the kiss is broken and she is retreating up stairs. I follow but on the way up I grab my robe from the second bathroom and wrap it around me before going to the bedroom. Smiling softly I grab a few things and some new clothes and head to the second bathroom I jump in a cold shower.

Ending it short and sweet my bikini is put on first and that leaves my very skimpy pink booty shorts and baby blue tank top with baby blue flip flops and white stunna shades. Its just how I do. I head out of the bathroom after doing my hair and back to the bedroom grabbing my keys and a couple blankets I knock on the bathroom door. "I'll be down stairs babe." She says a little okay which is only loud enough for me to hear before I smile and head downstairs to the living room. I set our things by the door and pick up the loose clothing around the house walking to the laundry room I put the clothes in the dirty hamper only to look up and see the sunscreen a smile comes to face when it was just the thing I was missing.

Heading back out to the living room a smile comes to my face as I grab both the blankets and open the front door grabbing the sunscreen I walk out set it all in the back seat of the convertible a smile peaks across my face as I put the top down and walk right back inside seeing spencer standing right in front of her she jumps back startled because i wasn't paying attention my heart pounds and my eyes bulged while spencer laughs at me she smiles and sticks out her tongue. "Did I happen to scare you." She says between tones and all I want to do is scoop her up and tickle her until she stops mocking me.

'Half to death babe….. half to death.' My thoughts mock my very existence and all I do is smile a little and look into her eyes. "Just slightly baby…. You ready to roll?" My voice is a little playful a bigger smile coming to my lips as I look deep into her eyes like I'm trying to read chapters of her very soul. She smiles softly and nods heading for the car I lock the front door turning on heel and heading back to the car I hop in the passenger seat and start my baby up. As she rumbles to life a smirk mocks my smile.

She moves her hand to rest on my thigh making me smile a bit but the smirk still hides within my soul, Her sun glasses shades her eyes from my view mine shaded my eyes from the rays of the sun that made it next to none impossible to drive. She caressed my thigh the whole drive there making sure I was comfortable she didn't say a word. Just let the words of the lyrics run through her head. They kept playing over and over in my head making it impossible to think about anything other than just what was playing.

As we arrived at our destination the clock striking 6 on the dot a smile killed my lips as the car came to a complete stop in a close parking space. My eyes darted to her and she smiled one of her soft smiles only making it harder for me to keep self control as I opened the door and stepped out of the car she did the same as well I grabbed the blankets and sunscreen and my keys walking around I took her hand in my own. "What's a good spot for you baby?" I ask concerned that if I pick a place she might not like it.

"Anywhere we can just lay together." She says her words are soft and linger in my mind as she grips onto my hand I lead the way onto the beach and smile softly as the sun slowly starts to go down quickly I find a place close to shore but not to close. She smiles and realizes she won't need the sun screen I stand there a moment looking out as sun starts to disappear behind the clouds. I smile a little bit when I feel her arms slip around my waist and the pressure of her breasts into my back makes me smile a little more. She pulls me closer to her so that I'm pressed up against her I close my eyes and take a deep breath as the comfortable silence over takes us.

"This is beautiful…" My voice is faint after 10 minutes of just standing there her holding me close my head laying on her shoulder as we just watch the sun go down. It's then that I realize just how much we've changed since high school. How much she's changed, how much the world has changed, how much I love her that just how much I'm realizing everything right now. I know I should have realized it weeks ago years ago months ago whatever today is my life changing moment and I could have asked for better timing.

When the sun has finally disappear beyond the clouds and day turns to night I take her hand in my own and I slowly pull her to the blanket with me and lay down. I like when she lets me hold her but I love it more when she holds me oddly he is remembering this tonight because her arms wrap around me and my head goes to her chest and I listen to the soft pounds of her heart beat in my ear. She's stroking my hair and im making small circle patterns on her stomach with my fingers I grab the other blanket putting it over the top of us I can tell she's smiling. "I love you so much Ash. I love you more and more each day and every time I look at you I just can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to." Her voice is soft and it makes shivers travel my spine.

"Our love is not just the kind of love that gets forgotten its not the type of love that you nor I can just forget because honestly our love is one of a kind. I feel so lucky to have you in my life to feel the love for me and share the love I have for you. I've loved you since the day I met and im going to love you until the day we both leave this earth Spencer." Her hand slowly moves down to my chin and she brings me up into a kiss, I don't fail to kiss her back and she smiles into the kiss before its broken. Her eyes are gazing into mine and I'm gazing into hers and only soft whispers are heard. "I love you." "I love you too"

Author's Note: I am terribly sorry you have no idea how sorry I am. In fact I made this chapter longer and with a little more detail than the others just to update you with. Because I had writers block for so long and I just got my life back on track. I can finally function and it only took me two months to do so. But I am sorry and I hope all of you forgive me and leave me reviews on what you think should happen in the next chapter. A little info about the next chapter is that something really happy or sad needs to happen and its going to be skipped a few months into the future alright? Again I am sorry please forgive me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**1 year later.**

**Yes! Yes! Yes!**

**Ashley's POV**

I bet you didn't see it coming because I sure in the hell didn't. It's been a year since that night on the beach. It's been another year to our relationship. Honestly I didn't think that it would all last this long. I'm not one for relationships but with Spencer it's different its like I want to be with her. Even though she doesn't deserve me and deserves ten times better than me she still wants to be with me and she loves me and I have no idea why. In the last year a lot has happened for the both of us, actually more than a lot.

At the beginning of last year is I think where we left off in this little story, its about then that I found my heart opening up to Spencer and never closing again, I haven't cheated on her once I don't even look at other people. I learned more in the last year than I thought I would learn in a long time. I mean I knew I hurt Spencer but I never knew how much it tore her a part everyday on the inside. She was always waiting for me and she was always by my side I guess I was just to stupid to see it. I love Spencer and I don't want to be with anyone else.

So that was a little update about the feelings I still have for this girl in my life. Furthermore, you are probably wondering what has really happened hmm? We haven't been fighting anymore and we haven't actually had time to fight since we are both working now. We both work the same hours just different jobs. I work at a loading dock putting boxes on the trucks for them to carry out and she works at the airport for about 12 hours a day. We both get up around 3:30am and get ready before leaving at 4am and me picking her up around 4:15pm about 15 minutes after I get off for the day.

There are nights when we just come home and crash were so tired. Other night we end up taking a nice warm bath together to relax our pain driven muscles and to just let each other know how much we miss this and how much we love the other. I'm not one to complain when it comes to that. We've been working about 8 months bringing in really good money, she makes around 2,000 every two weeks and I make almost 1,500 so we're doing pretty good. We do have nights off and those are like our sleep all day and party all night, nights that when we gather up our friends that we still have contact with and we head over to the club and we just cool down and drink a little before heading home around ten and showering off. 

We're of so careful about getting drunk and stuff we only have a few beers before we head out but nothing to strong that is going to have major affects on our brains the next day. We both asked for a raise and the weekends off and I'm still waiting for my boss to agree with it though Spencer's already did and I think its because he has a mad crush on her, but whatever he tries anything and I'll kick his ass. 

Besides work and play everything is going great actually everything seems so right, and I don't feel smothered or like I need room to breath I like knowing that I have Spencer to come home to and that she sleeps with me at night and I like being with her all the time and I don't want to loose that. I just really don't. Look at me I'm 23 years old and I didn't think I'd fall in love again but I didn't fall in love again I've been in love with this girl for over 5 years and I'm just now admitting it to myself. 

"Whatcha' thinking about." Her voice is soft when she breaks my thoughts taking her place in my lap. I'm sitting on the couch gazing out the window I guess otherwise it wouldn't have been noticeable. It's a Saturday and I called in sick just so that we could have the whole day to our selves. They'll understand. A smile peaks the corner of my lips as I turn to meet her gaze. 

"You…Us…. This past year." I keep my voice soft as my arms come up and wrap around her small waist. She's still as skinny as she was five years ago and more beautiful than ever before. I can't even begin to explain how lucky I am to be with her, to have her in my life and on my lap right now. She smiles one of those smiles that I love so much and I just can't help but smile a bit bigger. Her hand comes to my face and removes a piece of hair from where it shouldn't be and smoothes it behind my ear. I smile softly. "Oh really and what about us?" She asked and I give her a goof smile just so I can hear her giggle and she does just that. 

Before I even attempt to answer her I slowly start to caress her hip she's starting to like when I do that so now its like when ever I can get her close to me I do it. Even if it's for the slightest second I still do it. She purrs and sucks in a deep breath. I smile and look through her lashes finding the secrets hidden deep within her eyes before I answer. "How much I love you and how lucky I am to have you in my life and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you in my life." Her smile gets bigger and I can't help but slightly blush. She leans in and kisses me, It lingers for about a minute before she pulls away without even deepening it. I look into her eyes and bite my lip. "Are you ready for tonight baby?" I ask and she knows exactly what im talking about. 

I made plans about a week ago to have dinner with her tonight, I just want to have some alone time with her instead of going out with the friends and I definitely am not in the mood for the club. Then if my plans are set up right maybe we'll come back here and take a hot bath together. Because I might have to work in the morning depending on what happens tonight. She smiled one of those smiles again and it gives me tingles as she purrs to my light caressing. "So ready baby, Just you and me." I nod my head and smile leaning up I kiss her lips deeply letting it linger for a few minutes until air becomes a need. I slowly pull away and she almost follows my lips but we can't do anything tonight because of the plans I've made. 

She hops off me and smiles I look at her smiling back. "I'm going to head upstairs to get ready." She says and she has this smile on her face I can't even begin to imagine all I know is that I feel the slight feeling of my heart melting to it. I'm so in love with this girl. "don't forget to look nice baby." She nods and heads upstairs to our bedroom and starts getting ready I know its going to take her a couple hours and I have to run out real quick anyways so I write a note and tell her to be ready by 8 and I'll pick her up then. I leave it on her dress and head out the door. 

xxx 

**Spencer's POV**

I can't believe its been a year, another year on our relationship and without the few years we lost in between then I'd have to say that in a total we've been together almost 5 years. Yep five years tonight well technically its our one year but who the heck cares we've been together a long time. I don't know if Ashley remembered or not, See she's been acting kind of weird and im not making it a big deal because I don't think I have to. I don't think she remembered she told me that were just going out to be together since we haven't been alone together or out on a date since we both started working you know.

I just want this day to be with her and I want to be able to enjoy myself tonight. She told me to wear something really nice so I'm going to I mean I picked out this really nice dress and the jewelry and everything just so that I can look as beautiful as she makes me feel you know? Its been a long time since I've felt like this, like I can be beautiful to someone and that when I look in the mirror I know I'm beautiful and its all because of her. She makes me want to live and breath and be strong and to stand up for what I believe in and I'm glad I've given her the second chance she deserves. 

In the beginning of our relationship she tried so hard to prove herself to me, to show me that she's not just the same person she used to be and I didn't know how to believe it all I knew was that I wanted to be with her and I wanted to spend my life with her and I'm finally getting her back and she's finally opening up to me and telling me what going on if and when something does go on she does tell me and she confides in me and tells me the truth and for that I am happy you know.

My thoughts are broken when a note appears on the dress I will be wearing tonight. My heart freezes and as I read it and wonder a moment where she could be. I smile knowing she just wants it all to be so relaxed and special for me. She said she'd be back around 8 and its 6:30 now so I guess that means that I need to finish getting ready for my girl. I can't wait to just spend the whole night with her. Our sex life hasn't been rocking lately because we're already so exausted after work we don't even try and sometimes i get her off in the bath tub but thats not very often but it happens every now and then. And you'd think that we were all about sex. Wrong we haven't actually had that much sex lately and we just like to spend time together and to know each other is there. To feel the light caresses of her fingers against my skin that covers my hip bone makes me feel so loved like its un explainable. 

My dress is finally on and the jewelry as well im just doing my make up now, im trying to make it look as good as i can, its been so long since we been out on a date i just want to look so good for her. A smile flashes my white teeth in the mirror as i step back and look at myself. My heart pounds against my throat its like im going on my first date with her again and im getting all excited and im happier than ever before. My life feels so complete you know? 

xxx

The door bell rings at exactly 8pm shocking I thought she might be just a little late or something but the second it turned 8 she was standing right on the other side waiting for me to get the door. As I slowly swung the door open the sight before me was so unbelievable so amazing, my eyes gazed upon her apparel she looked so beautiful I have no idea how to explain exactly how she looked because just…. Wow that was it I couldn't come up with anything else. 

Her black dress, long with small glitters that twinkled every time the light hit her. It really brought out her eyes in the best way possible. She had her make up done and her long black hair down in a way I couldn't explain at all she was holding a rose in which she handed to me her sweet voice ringing in my ears. "For you m'lady."

I took the flower, still not able to speak very speechless. I grabbed my scarf and slipped it over my arms and to my elbows and around my back to the other arm and the same thing. I held the rose between my fingers and smiled softly to her actions. She had just reached out extended her long tanned fingers to me a bigger smile peaked my lips just taking her hand as she led the way back down to the stairs and down the side walk we stopped just outside the fence on the side walk. 

Her face turned to meet mine a smile worth 1000 words peaked her lips as she spoke oh so softly. "I'm going to have to blind fold you." My eyes went wide but seconds later they fell to the same way they were before she smiled and I spoke softly. "I trust you.." Were the three words that had left my lips as she turned me around taking out a blindfold the fabric touching just above my eyes before all went dark. 

xxx 

**Ashley's POV**

This is really happening I get to take my girl to dinner and just have a night together alone without any interruptions or at least I hope you know. She's so amazing and looked absolutely I don't even know how to put it into words beautiful when the door swung open and she appeared before my eyes. At that moment I knew exactly just how much I love her. It was like a not even second guess kind of love. 

My heart pounding slipping the blindfold over her eyes and leading her to the limo, It was only a five minute drive and she almost jumped when I leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips for those five minutes, in fact after her jump it was like she melted into my arms I knew she was content knowing I was the one kissing her. Smiling when the limo stopped into front of the restaurant making me bite my lip as I pulled away from the kiss that was still being continued a smile peaked her lips as I took her hand in my own and I led her inside.

Sitting down at the table I let her down first before I took off the blindfold and her eyes I'll never forget they went wide and then settled in like she was going to cry, It was the first place I had ever really taken her on a date. The first place we went on our first date and were officially a couple. The first place I kissed her and the first place I had told her that I loved her. Not all at the same time but it was all our first in a spread out amount of time. I always had a smile on my face when I was with her. 

A light background music had started to play my palms getting sweaty in a way that I couldn't even fix. A smile came to my lips as she spoke in that lovely tone, Just hearing her speak makes my muscles tense on edge. "This is beautiful Ash." Ah she called me 'Ash' I love it when she calls me that. I just really do. "You know you didn't have to do all this baby we could have stayed home and watched movie's." She's so considerate of how I feel I really love that about her too. "I know I didn't Spence but its our one year and I wanted it to be special not just for me but for you too." Yep I bet she thought I forgot huh. Its our one year tonight and I want it to be special. Maybe she'll give me an even bigger present tonight. I smile looking deeply into her eyes. 

"I love you." She says breaking my thoughts as I look at her I decide that I don't even want dinner right now. I don't want anything anymore than I want her at this moment. I smile softly looking into those beautiful eyes that she has, they melt the hardness I try to show, they melt my very existence to this world just one look makes my heart swell into a pounding piece of blood. 

"I love you too baby." Just as im saying that our food is brought to us I had the best meal I could possible think of made and sent to us all the way from butt fuck England. Fucking crazy I know but I love this girl with all my heart body and soul. I just have fallen head over heels and fuck this just can't wait any longer if I don't do this now then I won't get it out later and it'll ruin everything. I need to just do it. 

I rise from the table looking into her eyes the look she has changes into a more confusing one as I kneel to one knee she continues to look more confused at the second past. Fuck my palms are sweating like fucking crazy. As I take out the ring out of my purse that is by the leg of her side of the table and I trail back up to meet her eyes with mine and my heart is so just pounding. I went out that day to buy the ring its not like I waited to last minute I just finally got enough money to by the perfect one. To see the one that would be on her finger for the rest of our live I just thought that it needed to be perfect. 

Her eyes are watering because she knows what is happening now. I'm clenching or almost clenching the box in my hands trying so hard not to like chicken out because I know I can do this. I just know I can because its what I want to do It what I really really want to do with my life. 

"Ash.." Her voice is soft and tears roll down her cheeks smearing her make up I guess she didn't wear the water proof kind because it's smearing bad because she is continuing to cry and I know it's a happy cry unless it is a sad cry and I'm not seeing past the smile on her face I just don't know. 

"We tried the first time and I fucked up horribly and I never thought I'd get this amazing second chance with you I never saw it coming I was so blinded from the start. But I would never mess up what we have again because I love you, Im seriously in love with you and I have been from the second I saw you in high school. You're my spencer you're my light in my life and what keeps me going and what makes me want to wake up in the morning knowing that your going to be laying right there next me. Knowing that every night when I fall to sleep I'm safe in your arms, safer than I've felt in all my life." 

Fuck she's got tears and I got tears and now were both crying and my heart is reaching out to her for always its like she always had my heart im just now giving her the rest of me the whole rest of me for the rest of our entire lives.

"I love you Spencer I love you with all of me and I always will baby." My voice is soft and I smile a little softer looking into her eyes opening the box with my other hand and taking the ring out I take her left hand and look deeply into her eyes. I slip the ring along her slender finger and voice the words that have wanted to feed out for weeks now. 

"Will You Marry Me Spencer?"


	11. The Update

Dear Reviewers,

Dear Reviewers,

I know I said I was going to have the next chapter out soon but… Yes theirs a but and I'm incredibly sorry for this I mean I really am because I want to just spit out the chapter but I can't. I don't know why and I don't know how but I seriously need some **SON** to get back in the mood of writing **SON **I know it sounds stupid and what not but its really not. I haven't decided yet so I'm going to let you.

**The Question:** Should I End this story all together leaving it at the part where Ashley asks Spencer to marry her and leave it with suspense and start a whole new story as the sequel to this one? Or should I just continue on with the chapters as I've been doing?

I'm leaving it up to you because it's basically your story, I'm just the one writing it. I'm just the telling you the details. **Either way though I have decided to hold it off until summer** when I have more time to think and I'm not so busy and when I am not interrupted in the middle of something.

Thanks to: _**Arh1986, **_Hopefully she is still out there and is still sticking with me and I'll be taking her advice on what I should do first over anyone else. Thanks to everyone else if your still out there I know it's been a long time but I'm still alive just having a hard time.

_**If You Want To Get A Hold Of Me Any Other Way Add Me**_

Okay it won't let me post my email Addresses on here or in this note so go view my Fan fiction Profile and My MSN address should be there if not just leave me a review letting me know you want my email address and I'll get it to you.

I'm Usually on all three every single day just add me and tell me who you are and we can talk.

**Again I am Sorry** for all of this and I know that some of you are going to be bummed out and what not but just try to see it from the way I'm looking at it. If that makes sense. I'm trying here and that's all I can give you.


End file.
